


What Are You?

by Jay_Hayden



Series: Persona: Broken Spirits [1]
Category: Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: You're still not sure if this other you within is a second shadow or something else.





	What Are You?

Your head hurts and you feel like your falling inward as the world spins around you. Your eyes open within and you're greeted by the familiar site of a black void. You know this place well. Have since long before Mordred pulled himself out of it. Before the Personas, before the Shadows, before you acknowledged and even indulged your desire to destroy. This is your mental world or rather a part of it, one you created out of a wish. This pitch black void is where your heart is. It's not that you think you're pure dark. Well, you don't think that  _all_ the time. It's just this is where you could scream so no one could hear, it's where you could throw everything about yourself you didn't have room or time for dealing with. And sure, it's where a you with golden eyes and a screaming blood lust probably first appeared, after throwing everything you were ashamed of into the void. But your Shadow, who you've already acknowledged isn't why you're here. You're pretty sure _he_ called you. A familiar sound of rattling chains reaches you, and you smile to yourself. There's that theory confirmed.

"Hey buddy," you say, facing the general direction the sound is coming from. "You want something?"

A low laugh mixed in with jangling chains is your answer before a voice just barely different than your own speaks, "Good to see you again, Ravager. I just thought you might like to chat."

You roll your eyes and say, "Bullshit," in response. You still don't know who, or what, it is you're talking to now, in this place inside your heart. Is it your Shadow? You don't think so. This guy is here even after your Persona awakened. And while you have your own unique gifts as a Persona user, you only wield one Persona, Mordred. Is he what Mordred looks like inside your mentalscape? You find that even more unlikely, you can still feel the hungering hum of Mordred from your heart and it's nothing like the aura of the being in front of you. "What do you want?" you ask.

The boy that resides in the dark void of your heart says, "I want you to know that a storm is coming. A storm that was called before you ever got involved but your kind actions have spurred it on."

How does he know this when you don't? Is he a part of you? Is he something separate?

"You don't remember yet and I can't tell you," he says as if knowing your thoughts, "but you've been mixed up in this storm far longer than you realize."

Mordred's snarl echoes throughout the void.


End file.
